babysittersclubfandomcom-20200214-history
4th Grade Learning Adventures
The Baby-sitters Club 4th Grade Learning Adventures is a 2 CD-ROM set compatible with Mac and Windows 98/95 produced in 1998. The first CD contains games which build 4th grade skills in Math Language, Arts, Science, and Social Studies, and the second CD contains "Brain Blitz" games. Description Based on the best-selling Scholastic book series by Ann M. Martin, comes the first software for girls that combines 4th grade subjects with fun activities that promote real-life learning. Disk 1 builds 4th grade skills in language arts, social studies, math, and science. Disk 2 rounds out 4th grade skills by building real-life knowledge in subjects like cool careers and noteworthy women.. Players can also learn with friends in multi-player games and communicate with other fans in the BSC Online Clubhouse. Disk 1: 4th Grade Skills Build 4th grade skills in the world around you. Develop math skills as you solve everyday problems encountered while baby-sitting, practice parts of speech with Abby, and learn world geography by piecing together maps with Kristy. Other activities cover geometry, science, and critical thinking. *'Geography' - Build world geography and map-reading skills in Kristy's Map Maker. *'Math' - Add, subtract, multiply, and divide to help Stacey solve everyday math problems encountered while baby-sitting. *'Language Arts' - Practice using different parts of speech as you help Abby finish her wacky stories. *'Geometry & Sequencing' - Learn geometric angles and sequencing as you and Jessi choreograph ballet routines. *'Science' - Play with a friend to answer questions about the solar system, human anatomy, animal science and more. Disc 2: BSC Brain Blitz Build real-life knowledge in a multi-player learning game. Disk 2 uses the approach of an exciting quiz show to round out 4th grade skills by building a broad base of real-life knowledge. Test your knowledge, get smart, then play with your friends. *'Real-Life Knowledge' - Build real-life knowledge in subjects like cool careers, noteworthy women, the arts, government, technology, world cultures, and much more. *'Learn with Friends' - Up to four friends can play on four different skill levels *'4th Grade Skills' - Apply what you know in math, social studies, science, and language arts by buzzing-in with correct answers. *'Earn Bonus Points' - The more questions you answer, the more chances you get to earn bonus points by completing challenging games. *'Meet the BSC' - Bring club members to life by clicking on their photos and hearing what they have to say System Requirements *Windows 95/98: 486/66 CPU or later, SVGA 256 color display, 16MB RAM, double speed CD-ROM drive, Windows compatible sound card and speakers, minimum of 20 MB available in hard drive, color printer recommended. *Macintosh: 68040 or PPC CPU, 640x480 256 color display, System 7.1 or better, 12MB RAM, double speed CD-ROM drive, minimum of 20 MB available on hard drive, color printer recommended. External Links *CD Access *cyber-reviews Gallery 4th_grade_learning_adventures_CD_case_front.jpg|CD case front 3rd_4th_grade_Learning_Adventures_on_BSC_Scholastic_Web_Site.png|Ad on BSC Scholastic web site for 3rd and 4th Grade Learning Adventures BSC_CD_games_3rd_4th_grade_Learning_Adventures_bookad_from_128_1stpr_1999.jpg|'4th Grade Learning Adventures' and 3rd Grade Learning Adventures advertised in book #128. Category:Games Category:Computer games Category:Merchandise